Walk into any room or store, and there is one thing that most people will take for granted, the lighting. As long as the lighting is sufficient and not distracting, people direct their attention to elements in the room or products on display. However, this quickly changes (for the worse) if there is an inoperative light fixture, a flickering light, a light that emits a high-pitched tone, and/or a light that appears overly bright or dim given the environment. In essence, most lighting is an understated decorative component that is to perform its function as intended while not drawing (significant) attention to itself.
Manufacturers of lighting products, including recessed lighting products, adhere to customer desires by creating lighting products that are generally aesthetically pleasing, cost-efficient, and conform to building/electrical codes. To satisfy different customer tastes and decorative styles, manufactures devote most of their effort creating different lighting designs and features. This includes providing different shaped and colored lighting trim and/or cups, different types of lighting (e.g., track lighting, recessed lighting, pendant lighting, etc.), and different types of illumination (e.g., incandescent, compact fluorescent, light-emitting diode (“LED”), etc.).
Very little effort is spent designing lighting fixtures for service or replacement. From a customer-perspective, these features would not be visible after installation, and accordingly not appreciated. In addition, lighting fixture installation in new construction (or gut-rehab construction) is typically not an issue since the lighting fixtures are installed before the drywall (or plaster) is hung. This enables an electrician to easily attach a lighting fixture to the wall or ceiling studs and connect/route wiring. Hence, manufacturers provide the minimal features necessary to secure a lighting fixture to a wall or ceiling.
Unfortunately, this lack of concern by manufacturers often results in lighting fixtures that are difficult to service or update after initial installation. For example, many lighting fixtures are powered by a driver, ballast, or transformer, which controls power (e.g., current or voltage) provided to a light. Like many electrical devices, a driver, ballast, and transformer may malfunction after extended use or as a result of an internal defect. Drivers, ballasts, and transformers may also malfunction if an incompatible light or dimmer is connected or after a power surge. An inoperable driver, ballast, or transformer results in an inoperable light and customer annoyance. In many lighting fixtures, the driver, ballast, or transformer is placed away from the light to reduce heat buildup. This means that it is often very difficult for an electrician to replace a driver, ballast, or transformer when the only access point is through an opening in a ceiling at the light assembly. In some instances, large sections of a ceiling or wall have to be removed to enable an electrician to reach the driver, ballast, or transformer or to replace the entire lighting fixture. Cutting open a ceiling or wall increases the project cost since the customer has to have the opening closed and repainted.
In another example, customers are increasingly doing minor to moderate home renovation projects. These projects can include lighting changes, such as adding or replacing dimmers and replacing incandescent light bulbs or compact fluorescent lamps with LED lights. To save costs, homeowners and/or electricians attempt to reuse already installed electrical boxes and simply replace the light element/assembly and driver, ballast, or transformer. However, as mentioned above, drivers are oftentimes difficult to reach, thereby making the lighting replacement more difficult. This can lead to some customers forgoing a lighting replacement project altogether due to the extra cost and effort.